1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an x-ray imaging apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and an x-ray imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses obtain an internal image of an object using x-rays. X-ray imaging apparatuses image an inside of an object using a noninvasive method of x-raying the object and detecting x-rays that penetrate the object. Accordingly, medical x-ray imaging apparatuses may be used to diagnose an injury or disease inside an object, which is not externally checkable.
X-ray imaging apparatuses each include an x-ray source that generates and emits x-rays to an object and an x-ray detector that detects x-rays that pass through the object. To image various parts of the object, the x-ray source is provided to be movable, and the x-ray detector may be mounted on an imaging table or an imaging stand or provided to be portable.